America's Emancipaton Revolution
by Snakeluver2014
Summary: This started to be a Canada and America thing, but then it became an American Revolution thing. Basically, it's like France and England were married but became divorced, England got the kids, and America likes it at first than wants to be free: 4 China
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with my brother, Matthew, not in his bed. Not that that wasn't normal, he being in his bed and all, but still it felt wrong. Usually, he wakes up, makes his bed, and then goes to breakfast; but now his bed was unkempt. His blankets were tossed into the corner, his pillows were missing their covers, even his stuffed bear—which he takes everywhere with him—was on the floor. Grabbing his Kumajirro, I ran out to the living room. By the front door, England was sitting with the head between his legs.

"Oni-Chan, where's Canada?" I asked, finally noticing the tears coming down his cheeks.

His head popped up. He slowly stood, dusted himself off, and wiped off the tears. "He's gone, Alfred. France left, and he took him."

"What! He's coming back, right? Matt forgot Kumajirro!" This was a shock: why would he leave? Was it my fault?

England looked serious. "Canada's coming back, don't worry. I'll make him if I have to."

_It was a bloody fight. Just as I thought we'd get him back, France would he get his lawyers on it. Many nights I'd wait for England to get back with news, only to learn he'd be out working late. As I'd fall sleep I'd think, "He's gonna make it! Then we'd laugh again, and I can find his Kumajirro again!" _

"How dare you! This was your fight, not mine," I yelled. "No way I'm gonna pay for it." It had been a while since Matthew came back, but now England was low on cash. He was now making ME pay for it. "I already helped you fight it, wasn't THAT enough? Testimony for you case should be enough."

England frowned, "Yes, it should, but now everyone has to pitch in. Matthew is…"

"Screw Matthew! We work our asses off, and you NEVER visit us. NOW you want money?"

"Yes, you are my little brother, you need to help me." I was so furious, so angry. I fumed for a few minutes before answering.

"I'm leaving; I'm going to become emancipated."

"WHAT!" he said, now red in the face "Oh-no, no way are you leaving."

"I don't care. Good-bye, stranger."

_That was the last time I looked at the house the same way again. The fight emancipation was on…_

Walking down the gilded hallway, I stood tall. I had no way to know if he would accept. Opening the huge palace doors, I took a breath. Now was my chance. "France, how are you?" He smiled but did not respond. "I know you heard about my recent trial for emancipation."

"Yes, I did. It has caused quite a stir here," he said coolly.

I gulped, "Yes, well, I need your help. I am _this__close_to losing the case. I need some help. I'm hoping you could help by testifying against him."

He thought about. I thought I saw the cogs in his head turning. Finally, he spoke, "Let me talk to my boss about it. Until then, I think you should take a walk around town."

"Fine, I hope you come to the right decision." I turned around and left.

_**The next day…**_

"So what decision did you come to?" I asked, a little nervous.

"We believe that," he smiled, "yes, I'll testify against him. I see that this humiliating in a way, but I think the old man needs his ass kicked"

_The battle was easier. With France's guidance and aid, I won. I actually WON! I felt so happy. Now the day of my emancipation, July 4th is a day of celebration in my home. Yet life isn't so easy._

_**1812:**_

Matthew came in secret. I don't think he was ever this angry before in his life. "Mattie, what's wrong?"

"How dare you! How dare you go against our Oni-Chan! He LOVED you, brother. LOVED YOU! Yet you left him because, why? Because you didn't want to pay some cheap tax?"

I frowned "Whoa, wait, you think that tax was SMALL? He didn't even ask; he just took. No way I was gonna take that anymore."

"Yeah and then what? You ask FRANCE for help? You know him, he's well… not right. You know what you did to him? You made him fight HIMSELF! You know how messed up that is?"

"No, I don't, so shut up ok. You know how much in debt I am? No you don't, because you sucked up to _him_."

"Yeah, and I survived. Now he's gonna come after you." He said, his face softening. He seemed like he was about to cry. "He told me to, to…" He sobbed and fell to the floor.

"To what, kill me?" I asked. I then saw the knife on the floor next to him. I felt a pain in my gut. It was true. Oh God… "Uh...Mattie?"

"WHAT?" He yelled between tears.

"I think I need to show you something." I walked to my bedroom and under my bed. Under it, I drew a small wooden box. Going back to him, I said, "Mattie, remember when you left with France and left everything, even Kumajirro?"

He frowned in confusion, still crying. "Yeah, how could I forget? What does this have to do anything?"

"Well, I kept him, I kept Kumajirro. When you were gone, I put him in a box so as to keep him safe. Then when I left, I took with me. I know I should have given him to you, but I kept him as a reminder of the love I had for you. I hope by seeing him, you'll remember of the love you had for me."

I gave him the box. He opened it and smiled. His cries were no longer of pain, but of joy. "Kuma-kumajirrro? You're still here? I thought he burned you." He hugged the sawdust bear. I felt a pain in my heart as he smiled. "Thank you for him, I needed him. However, this doesn't change it. I can't take him, at least not yet. Maybe when things cool down, maybe then" With that, he gave me the bear and left.

**How was it? I hope you guys like it. Should I finish? I think of adding an ending, but I don't know. Tell me PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The End

_He did come after me, but I fought him out. It shook me, but then I got up and started again. My brother still didn't talk to me much. I knew that he still was shook up about having to face me, his twin. I didn't let it bother me, I just kept going. One year, two years, fifty years, one hundred. Past I fight with myself and with others. I learned quickly, I had to. I became strong, like I was supposed to._

_Past world wars and depressions, I moved on. I grew and grew. 150 years, 200 years and I grew and lived._

2001:

They came quickly. Even though many of their own died that day, I was the one with the wound; I was the one in the hospital. The planes came from nowhere, and they killed many. My whole world stopped. No visits, no anything, I could not believe it happened. First Canada, then France, then England came in. Pretty soon, the whole world was there

"America! Are you alright?" Canada said. "We saw the videos! How bad is it?" I sat up in the bed, not caring about the pain. Three shots weren't too bad. At least the one missed my heart.

"It hurts like hell," I said with a smile. "However, my ego is hurt the most. Those idiots were just…" I stopped, I felt empty. People died in the massacre. It shouldn't have happened in my house, my house. I frowned, "Listen, I'm going to get those people, those idiots who think it is a good idea to mess with me."

I got up, and fell back down. Several people caught me and helped me back to the bed. England spoke, "You are right, this shouldn't have happened. However, that doesn't you should be a git and go out by yourself. Let us help."

"Yeah," France said, "If you're going, we'll go too. This was an outrage; you're not the only one whose ego got damaged."

"England? England?" A voice said among the crowd. "England, little brother, Right here, it's me, Ireland!" A man came out. I remember seeing pictures and paintings of him back when I was little. He looked like my big brother, yet this one had orangey-red hair and a little smirk. Plus, his T-shirt was greener and had a Celtic knot in the back.

"You?" England said with disbelief. He reached into a holster, ready for an attack.

"Whoa, Whoa, wait!" Ireland said. "Look, I came to tell you this. I saw what happened to America. I know that my attempts for independence were wrong."

"No, really?" England said. "You blow trains, TRAINS! You don't think that was WRONG?"

"I know it's wrong, now at least. Please take this as a way of saying 'I'm done." As he said that, Ireland took out a gun, showed the whole crowd it, and put it down. "I'm done, no more." The last I saw of him was his Celtic knot T-shirt go out the door.

I felt a tear form in my eye. "Ok, everyone out. I need some time alone." People left, one by one. Canada was the last to go. "Not you, Mattie. Come here."

Canada came closer. As he sat down, he asked. "What is it, big bro?"

"Remember Kumajirro? Not your pet one, your toy one I have." He nodded. "Well, go to my house. When you get there, the security will talk to you. Ask for Kim: that's the code word for it, I think you deserve him now."

"Really? Are you sure." I smiled. "Yeah, I think we just saw what brothers have done to each other just now. Take it, and know I love you."

_The rest is history. The End._


End file.
